


Obikin College AU

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin and Obi Wan are college roommates. The first time Anakin laid eyes on Obi Wan he thought he was the most handsome guy he had ever seen. Things slowly change between them romantically.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many chapters this is going to be but it's at least going to be a few.

Anakin Skywalker dumped the rest of his things on his side of the room happily. Now he was done unloading his car. The problem now would be to unpack everything. He sighed as he took a minute to sit and rest, looking at the empty other side of the room. He knew he had a roommate but he hadn't arrived yet. One thing Anakin was nervous about was his roommate being a homophobe. Anakin was gay and he hoped his roommate wouldn't be freaked out by it. He didn't want to make the other male uncomfortable. He hoped that the two of them would become good friends. He could always use a friend. He was severely lacking in the friend department. After downing a bottle of water he began the frustrating task of unpacking. About an hour into getting his things settled, the door unlocked and his heart raced. This was it. This was the moment he was about to meet his new roommate. The door opened and in walked a handsome tall red haired man. Anakin's gasp went unnoticed as the man had his arms full of bedding. 

"Are you going to stand there and stare or would you like to give me a hand," the mysteriously handosme red haired man asked Anakin who turned very red. 

"Sure." Anakin helped ease some of the load in his hands. 

"Thanks," the guy replied out of breath. "I'm Obi Wan Kenobi. You must be-."

"Anakin Skywalker," he replied with a big dopey grin. The two of them shook hands. "Would you like me to help get the rest of your things? I totally can. I am almost all unpacked anyway. I don't mind helping."

Obi Wan smiled. The roommate was surprisingly charming. He could feel that he would like him quite a bit. He only hoped he didn't figure out he was gay and become disgusted. "You really don't have to."

"I know I don't have to. I'm offering because I want to. Is that alright?" Anakin smirked. 

Obi Wan sighed and accepted his help. He had a strange feeling he would either fall madly in love with this guy or want to strangle him. He hoped neither would come true. Anakin helped Obi Wan collect the last few of his items. Anakin bit back the question he wanted to ask which was why he didn't seem to have alot of stuff. Obi Wan could sense that he wanted to ask so he filled him in on his backstory once they got back to the room.  
"I can sense you want to ask why I don't have many belongings so I'll tell you. I grew up in the foster care system. I am here because I got a full scholarship. You can feel free to have whatever leftover space I don't need. I don't mind. And you can decorate the room how you would like. It won't bother me."

"I'm sorry," Anakin said softly, putting his hand on Obi Wan's shoulder. Obi Wan wasn't used to contact from others so he appreciated the gesture.

"I didn't tell you that to get you to feel sorry for me. I just thought it would be best to get it out in the open."

Anakin smiled. He was going to have to change things for his roommate. "Ok. I grew up with my mom and she worked hard to save up for college and I worked on the weekends and during summers to also make money. I want to become a doctor. I know it sounds dumb considering how clumsy I am but I want to find a cure for the disease that killed my dad."

"I dont think that sounds dumb, just try not to knock your paitent out with your clumsiness" Obi Wan teased. "I want to become a psychologist. I've seen so many people in the system that have had alot of mental health issues and I want to try to help those who struggle with mental health issues."

"Dude, that's amazing!" Anakin exclaimed. Obi Wan blushed. 

"Thanks." They continued getting to know each other as they unpacked.

"Oh, there is something you should know about me," Anakin began nervously. "I hope this doesn't change how you feel about me. I have a feeling we're going to be great roommates. I'm gay. It doesn't change who I am as a person/friend/roommate but I thought I'd let you know. I hope this won't lead you to feel uncomfortable around me." Anakin was blushing from nervousness.

Obi Wan laughed. "No. I wouldn't feel uncomfortable around someone because of their sexual orientation. I would however ask, if you want to bring someone to the room, you give me some notice so I can not walk in on anything that would make me uncomfortable. I would ask that if you were gay or straight by the way. I'm just asking while it's on my mind."

Anakin laughed, feeling relieved that he wasn't uncomfortable and slightly disappointed he didn't mention if he liked guys or not. "Of course Obi Wan." He shook off the disappointment. Of course the galaxy would send him the straightest/sexiest roommate just to torture him.


	2. Dorm Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi Wan have a surprisingly happy almost coupley like night in their dorm one night.

The first month and a half of college hadn't been easy for Anakin or Obi Wan. Thankfully they had a few core classes in common which helped both of them as they hadn't yet made any new friends besides each other. Anakin sighed as he watched Obi Wan walk out of the bathroom half dressed. The two of them had become so close and had spent most of their time together, he was amazed Obi Wan hadn't realized he was crushing hard on him. He internally frowned as he watched Obi Wan put on a shirt. 

"Is watching me get dressed more entertaining than what you're reading," Obi Wan teased. "Or should I say, what you're not reading."

Anakin blushed. "Yes as a matter of fact. You're ten million times more interesting than stupid biology. I don't think I'm going to end up passing this class."

"Good thing you don't need to pass biology in your dreams of becoming a doctor," Obi Wan said sarcastically.

"Actually, I have been thinking and I don't think that's what I want to do. I have been thinking about that. I guess that's what I thought I wanted to do because my mom always tried to push that on me but I don't know what I want to do. I mean it would be neat to find a cure for cancer, but I don't think I can handle that. I'm not smart enough," Anakin whined putting his pillow over his face. 

Obi Wan sat on the edge of Anakin's bed and pried the pillow out of his hands. "You are smart. You're just not meant for that career path." 

Anakin looked Obi Wan in his kind eyes. "Maybe. I dont know. This is making me feel so dumb."

"You're not dumb. I promise," Obi Wan said truthfully. "Some subjects come easier to others. It doesn't mean you're not smart. I'll help you study, but not tonight. Tonight you are going to take a break. We both are. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Can we order pizza too," Anakin asked. "All this trying to study has made me starving."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. That way neither of us will have to go to the crapeteria either."

Anakin laughed. "Yeah. I'd rather be here alone with you anyway."

Obi Wan blushed, hoping Anakin wouldn't notice. (He did notice but didn't say anything because he didn't want to embarrass him. "Same here. You pick the movie. I wouldn't know much of what to watch."

Anakin smiled and chose a movie that would make them both laugh since they could both use a little laughter. Once the pizza arrived, they got comfortable on Anakin's bed and watched the movie. Throughout the movie, he kept wondering when he was going to get the courage to ask Obi Wan if he wanted to go home with him for Fall break on Friday. He didn't want Obi Wan to stay here by himself and he didn't want to leave Obi Wan but he did want to go home. When the movie ended, he decided to do it.  
"Hey, Obi Wan, can I ask you something?"

Obi Wan felt Anakin tense up slightly against him and he became tense as well. "Um, yeah, sure."

"You know how fall break starts on Friday? I was wondering if you would want to come home with me for the long weekend? I am not asking because I feel sorry for you, believe me. I really have gotten used to having you around and not being around you for four nights would be very sad for me. I also would like to introduce you to my mom. I swear it won't be any trouble for you to stay. My mom told me I could invite you if you wanted," Anakin was a rambling mess which Obi Wan found enduring but before he could answer, Anakin kept rambing. "But I will understand and respect your decision if you want to not come home with me. I'm sure you might enjoy a few days away from me."

Obi Wan laughed. "Do you really think I would enjoy time without you?"

Anakin turned redder. "I don't know. I do know when we're not working our crappy part time jobs or in our classes, we're always together."

"I like being around you alot. Because I'm not in the particular mood to argue, if you are sure that it's alright and you don't mind me staying there I will go. I would love to see your home and meet your mom," Obi Wan replied with a soft smile that Anakin loved so much. 

"Well, that's settled then," Anakin grinned. "I'll text mom and let her know. I am so happy. You have no idea."

"Thank you for inviting me," Obi Wan said blushing. 

"Of course. Like i said, it's no trouble. Maybe having you there will keep me out of trouble," Anakin teased. 

Obi Wan laughed and was well aware that their hands were almost touching. "Well then good." 

Anakin hated to part from Obi Wan, but he needed to shower. "I think I'm going to take a shower and call it an early night tonight. Thanks for the break suggestion though. I really apprecaited it and needed it."

"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Obi Wan got comfortable on his bed taking a time to read for pleasure as Anakin took what was the shortest shower of his life. Anakin walked out of the bathroom shivering. "Stupid hot water is gone. I just had to take a very cold shower. I am freezing."

"Don't look at me. I had a luke warm shower," Obi Wan said sympathetically. "But I have a blanket you can borrow. Or a sweater."

"But that's your only blanket and you're using it," Anakin said frowning. "I don't want you to be cold."

"Well then there's one solution isn't there? This bed is big enoough for me and your bony scrawny butt," Obi Wan teased. 

Anakin wanted to be offended, but he couldn't. HIs heart swelled at the suggestion of sharing a bed. "You're funny Obi Wan. But are you sure?"

Obi Wan put his book down. "Yeah. We can share if you want. Just get comfortable while I go brush my teeth and I'll be ready." 

Anakin did feeling excited and nervous. Five minutes later, Obi Wan laid down beside him. "So what's this going to be like? Is this going to be awkward? I don't want this to be awkward."

Anakin laughed. "Obi Wan, relax, I'm not feeling awkward but if you are, I can go to my own bed."

"No. You're actually surprisingly warm," Obi Wan said smiling. Anakin smiled back. "Good night Obi Wan."

"Good night Anakin."

That night both of them slept surprisingly well. Neither one of them wanted to part from each other when the alarm went off in the morning. "Make it stop," Anakin whined. Obi Wan cut it off and put his arm back around Anakin's waist. 

"We do have to get up now," Obi Wan said sighing. 

Anakin turned over to look at him. "I hope you didn't lose sleep over me being in your bed with you."

"No, it's more than fine," Obi Wan said truthfully with a smile. 

That smile hurt Anakin the same way it made him feel good. He wished he could lean over and kiss him but he knew that would be crossing a line. They both allowed themselves a few more moments of peace before getting up and getting ready. Neither one of them mentioned the sharing of the bed the rest of the week.


	3. Fall Break Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi Wan spend fall break together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I hate writing slow burn. I'm not used to it. I prefer writing about a pairing already in a relationship so this is testing me and I'm trying not to rush it.

Friday afternoon, as they packed up the car for the journey to Anakin's house Anakin pulled Obi Wan aside. "I should tell you something. Our house is really small. We don't even have a couch and that's why I'm going to let you have my bed. I'll be more than happy to sleep on the floor."

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. Do you think I care about how big or small a house is? It doesn't matter to me. I grew up in an unstable environment. You know I don't judge and you don't have to sleep on the floor. I don't see why we can't share a bed, unless you felt uncomfortable the other night."

Anakin turned red. The unspoken subject has come up. "No. I was really comfortable. I haven't mentioned it because I thought you might have been uncomfortable and was just following your lead."

Obi Wan laughed. "That's why I didn't mention it."

Anakin laughed. "Oh. Well, I really didn't hate it. I want you to be comfortable. I can sleep on the floor."

"I wouldn't feel comfortable with you giving up your bed for me if you sleep on the floor," Obi Wan said. 

"Ok then. I guess we'll share. I just thought maybe you were uncomfortable since I'm gay and you're a guy," Anakin shrugged.

"Well, I did invite you to sleep with me and I really don't care that you're gay. I told you that," Obi Wan said smiling. Obi Wan knew he was in trouble. The more time he spent with Anakin the more difficult it got to repress his feelings, especially since he felt that Anakin had a crush on him, but Obi Wan was pretty sure it was against the rules to date your roommate and he cannot afford to be switched to another room, nor did he want to. 

"Well, that settles that then." The almost two-hour ride was spent casually talking and listening to the radio. The closer they got to his house, the more nervous Obi Wan became.

"Would you relax? It's not like you're my boyfriend that I'm bringing home," Anakin teased. "Unless you want to be."

Obi Wan turned red. "I, I, I'm just nervous alright? What if your mom doesn't like me?"

"I've told her all about you and I think she likes you just perfectly fine. She's happy I have such a good roommate to keep my head on straight," Anakin grinned. 

Obi Wan laughed. "I'm not sure that's how I would describe it."

Anakin laughed. "Try to relax. I promise she'll love you. It's impossible not to." Anakin noticed he didn't say yes or no to the boyfriend question, but he wasn't going to press it. Anakin had a strong suspicion he was gay, but he would never pressure him into coming out. 

When they walked into the house, Obi Wan hovered slightly behind Anakin at first, but Anakin grabbed his hand and held on tightly to keep him from running away and to hopefully give him some assurance.   
"Mom! We're home."   
Ms. Sky walker came out of the kitchen and greeted her son. "Hi guys," she said hugging both of them. Obi Wan was surprised but not unhappy. "It's so nice to meet you Obi Wan. Ani has told me all about you. I'm glad he has someone like you around."

"I'm glad I have someone like him around. He's incredible," Obi Wan said smiling at Anakin who blushed. 

"We should get unpacked," he told his mom. Anakin led Obi Wan to his room. "This is it. Told you it wasn't much."

"It's a really nice room, Ani," Obi Wan teased. 

Anakin sighed. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll bring in the stuff." Obi Wan sat on Anakin's bed and felt nervous. These next few days were going to be difficult. Anakin brought in the rest of the stuff and dumped it on the floor. "So, what are your thoughts so far?"

Obi Wan smiled as Anakin threw himself down on the bed beside him. "I love it here. It is really nice. Your mom seems really great."

"She is the best," Anakin said smiling. "I hope the two of you get along well." 

"I feel like we will," Obi Wan replied happily. The two of them got settled while Ms. Skywalker made dinner. She refused help from either one of them. 

Anakin got frustrated all throughout dinner because his mom insisted on telling Obi Wan as many embarrassing stories about him as possible. Obi Wan laughed and looked at Anakin noticing his scowl after the latest one. He discreetly put one of his hands on Anakin's knee as a way of a comforting gesture. After dinner, Obi Wan offered to help her clean up but she dismissed them saying that she could handle it and that they should try to enjoy their first night of break. Anakin followed Obi Wan into his room. 

"I want to die! I cannot believe she told you all of those stories," Anakin whined pulling his pillow over his face. 

Obi Wan laughed. "Oh don't be such a drama queen. I liked hearing more about your past. Come on look at me," he said trying to get the pillow off of his face.

Anakin reluctantly surrendered his pillow and looked at Obi Wan who was smiling. "They weren't that bad."

"You weren't the one who was embarrassed," Ani pouted.

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "You're being ridiculous."

"I suppose I am," he said staring at Obi Wan realizing at least he had a mom to embarrass him to death.

"Think of it this way, if you have children one day, you can return the favor," Obi Wan said laughing. 

Suddenly Anakin felt better. "You know, that is a great way of looking at things. Thanks, Obi Wan. You always know the right things to say to make me feel better."

"I try," Obi Wan said truthfully. 

"Do you want to shower first," Anakin asked after a few minutes of content silence. 

"Sure." 

As Obi Wan showered, Anakin went to talk to his mom. "Could you try to refrain from embarrassing me further in front of him please?"

"Are the two of you dating? You seem really close and you both seem like you like each other alot," she asked Anakin who sighed.

"I like him alot. I won't lie about that. We're not dating though. I don't think he would ever date me. I don't even know for sure if he likes guys or girls or both or what. I respect him too much to ask. And I don't want him to know I like him so he won't be uncomfortable and move out. Sometimes I feel like there's a shot but I wonder if I'm just making it up in my head because I want there to be. I wish I knew what to do mom."

"I know son. Just be patient. What's meant to be will be. I know that's not very helpful to hear at the moment, but that's the best I can tell you. He seems like a sweetheart."

"He really is mom. He's the sweetest guy-person I've ever met," Anakin said grinning. 

"He is that. I have only just met him but from everything you told me and what I've seen I think you have good taste," his mom said smiling. 

"I do." 

When Obi Wan got out of the shoewr, he found Anakin lying on his bed. "I left plenty of hot water," Obi Wan teased.

Anakin laughed. "That's good. Thanks." 

Obi Wan got comfortable in bed while waiting for Anakin to get out of the shower and read a bit. Thirty minutes later, Anakin walked back into the room. Obi Wan put his book down. "There is almost nothing better than a nice long hot shower."

Obi Wan laughed. "I agree."

Anakin smiled. "Are you ready to go to sleep?"

"I am if you are."

Anakin turned out the light and got in the bed beside Obi Wan. The two of them laughed at the awkward contact at first because they knew it was ridiculous. 

"Thanks for inviting me to stay," Obi Wan said after they both appeared to have gotten comfortable. 

Anakin smiled as he looked into Obi Wan's eyes. "It's my pleasure. I am really glad you're here and that you are letting me share the bed with you."

"Well, I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor," Obi Wan laughed. "That would be ridiculous especially since there's enough room for the both of us."

Anakin nodded. The two of them didn't say anything else as they enjoyed the closeness of each other until sleep came.


	4. Fall Break Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of fall break brings about some interesting events

Saturday morning, Anakin woke up long before he wanted to. He could tell it was still dark outside. He felt Obi Wan's hand on his waist and smiled. This was practically torture for him. He knew it was likely Obi Wan didn't realize what he was doing. He forced himself out of bed after a few more minutes of enjoying Obi Wan's touch. 

"Where you going," Obi Wan asked sleepily with his eyes closed.

Anakin blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Come back. You're so warm," Obi Wan whined. 

Anakin chuckled softly and got back in bed. Obi Wan put his arms around him. Anakin closed his eyes and happily breathed in Obi Wan's closeness. Surprisingly he fell back asleep. The next time he woke up, he was in bed alone. Obi Wan walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. 

"Morning sleeping beauty," Obi Wan teased Anakin who smiled. 

"Morning yourself. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well. I'm sorry if I got too close. I got a bit chilly and you were warm," Obi Wan said blushing.

"Don't apologize for thinking I'm hot," Anakin teased. 

Obi Wan turned redder. His confession almost came out, but at the last second he decided to not say anything. Obi Wan waited for Anakin to get dressed and they went to get breakfast. 

"What are the two of you going to do today," Ms. Skywalker asked. 

"I don't know. I thought about showing him around town. We haven't really talked much about it," Anakin replied.

"Whatever you want to do, I'm game for," Obi Wan told Anakin with a smile. 

Throughout breakfast, Ms. Skywalker watched her son and Obi Wan interact. She could tell they were both pining and hoped they would confess their feelings to each other at some point. After helping with the dishes, the guys went to Anakin's room.

"Would you like me to show you around town? We have a nice mall and movie theatre? If you want to go to the movies we can."

"I think that sounds like a nice idea. You can show me around and we can go to the movies. I'm not picky," Obi Wan told him.

Anakin smiled. "Ok cool." After talking to his mom a bit, the two of them headed to town. They walked around the mall first for a while. Anakin ran into someone he knew, but they didn't talk long. 

"I lost alot of friends after I came out," he confessed to Obi Wan as they sat down to eat a quick lunch. "In case you hadn't noticed the awkwardness." 

"I'm sorry," Obi Wan said reaching out to touch Anakin's hand. "If they don't want to be your friend because of your sexuality then that's their loss."

Anakin smiled and blushed. "Thanks. I know but it still hurts you know?"

Obi Wan nodded. "Yeah, I do know. I haven't exactly been honest with you. I am gay as well. For some reason I haven't felt like sharing it before."

Anakin took his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you for telling me. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I hope this doesn't change anything," Obi Wan said nervously.

"Of course not silly. You're still my best friend," Anakin said grinning. 

After they ate and went to the movies, they drove around both deep in thought. When they got back home they conversed with Ms. Skywalker and helped her make dinner. After she went to bed, the guys went to Anakin's room and laid in bed and talked for hours. Once again they got close in their sleep. It was hard for both of them to deal with the closeness and not talk about it. But they chose to ignore it in the morning. On the last night of Fall Break as Anakin was laying in bed beside Obi Wan he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Obi Wan, I like you as more than a friend," he blurted out with his eyes closed. "I have been trying to hold back those feelings but I can't anymore. Sleeping close to you like this has been torture. I get it if you'll want to forget about this later but I just couldn't keep it in any longer."

Because Anakin kept his eyes closed, he didn't see Obi Wan's reaction which was sitting up enough to press his lips against Anakin's. Anakin didn't kiss back until he realized what was happening. 

"Sorry," Obi Wan said after breaking apart. "I couldn't help myself. I really like you too."

"Don't apologize. You're a great kisser," Anakin told him. The two of them kissed some more. Obi Wan broke the kiss. 

"We should get some sleep," he told Anakin who agreed. 

"Night. We'll talk in the morning though right?"

Obi Wan nodded and pressed a kiss to Anakin's forehead before turning over to face the wall. Anakin fell asleep much quicker than he did. He couldn't believe he kissed Anakin. He couldn't believe Anakin confessed to having feelings for him. He was now in a prediciment. If he would allow himself the pleasure of getting close to Anakin and they ended up breaking up down the line...he couldn't think of the disasterous consequences at the moment. It was hard to think clearly with Anakin's arm around him.


	5. Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become awkward after Obi Wan tells Anakin he doesn't think a relationship would be the best idea. Ahsoka talks some sense into Obi Wan.

When Anakin woke up, the memory of Obi Wan kissing him flooded his mind. It wasn't a dream. Obi Wan was still asleep and he was glad. He wondered how their conversation would go. They had alot to talk about. While he waited for Obi Wan to wake, he got dressed and began packing. They were going to leave after lunch to head back to campus. It was going to be an interesting trip. Obi Wan woke up when Anakin accidentally knocked something over and cursed loudly.

"Are you ok," Obi Wan asked trying to hide the smile on his face.

Anakin turned red. "I'm fine. Sorry to wake you up."

"Don't worry about it."

"When do you want to talk about last night," Anakin asked as Obi Wan headed for the bathroom. Anakin was blushing.

"Can we wait till we get back to school," Obi Wan asked nervously.

"Of course," Anakin said startled by Obi Wan's nervousness. A bad feeling crept up in his heart. What if Obi Wan didn't want to be with him? The two of them enjoyed time with Anakin's mom before packing up and heading out to eat at Anakin's favorite place. Anakin was waiting until the last day to take Obi Wan there. They enjoyed a nice meal though there was an awkwardness that hung in the air. Obi Wan couldn't help but stare at Anakin and wished he could undo that kiss because they were roommates. If they weren't roommates and if he didn't have anything to lose, this would probably be a lovely date. After lunch, they mostly rode in silence back to campus. Anakin was anxious about the talk and Obi Wan was anxious about telling Anakin he didn't think it would be for the best if they date.

"Why," Anakin asked completely taken aback once they had gotten back into their room and Obi Wan confessed.

"Because, what if we end up hating each other? We live together. I don't want things to be horrible. I don't think I could find another roommate like you. Not only are you an incredible guy and friend but you're an excellent roommate. Do you know how hard it is to find a decent roommate? Especially one who would accept your sexual orientation," Obi Wan asked Anakin, his heart breaking as tears slid down Anakin's face.

"But who says we would break up? I felt things I had never felt before in that kiss," Anakin told him softly. "I am in love with you."

Obi Wan couldn't stop the tears falling down his face. "I have strong feelings for you as well. I just have to think in practical terms. I don't want us to end up having a messy break up and to have to live in this environment hating each other." 

Anakin sighed. He could see where Obi Wan was coming from, even if he didn't like it. "I get it I guess. But where does this leave us?" 

Obi Wan started to cry and couldn't answer straight away. Anakin walked over to him and hugged him. "I am sorry," Obi Wan said after soaking Anakin's shoulder with his tears. 

"Don't be," Anakin told him gently. "I'm not saying it doesn't hurt but maybe we can revisit this conversation one day. Or we can transfer rooms so we can date after this semester or something." 

"We can talk about it later. I'm really sorry Anakin. I really do love you but I just-." 

"I get it," Anakin told him with a smile. "I really do. I will respect you for your decision. You're still my best friend though. I hope that won't change."

Obi Wan laughed. "I hope not either."

After that conversation, things had turned awkward but luckily they had school and work to keep themselves distracted. Their relationship and friendship did change slightly but neither would admit it. They started changing their work schedules to avoid being in the room when they knew the other would be. It was a very difficult time for both of them. 

"What's on your mind," Ahsoka Tano asked Obi Wan while they were on their lunch break about a month after the dreaded conversation with Anakin. "You never were much of a talker, but you used to be more talkative. Now you're just downright depressed. Something's up. I know we're not exactly close but we do work together and if you need a friend, I can be one." 

Obi Wan laughed at the girls bluntness. "What makes you think I'm depressed?" 

She gave him a look that made him sigh. "It doesn't take a psychologist to determine if a person is depressed. You used to come in here with at least a happy personality, now you're withdrawn and sad. You've been this way ever since the break was over. Did something happen? You can trust me," she added softly and truthfully. 

Because Obi Wan had known her well enough in a working capacity and because he needed someone to vent to, he closed the door to the room they were eating in and confessed everything to her. 

She looked at him sympathetically. "Well, that's dumb. I'm sorry," she said seeing his glare. "I just mean, why worry about what might happen in the future when you can be happy here and now? Life's too short you know. Why do you think the two of you would break up anyway? I've seen the two of you and heard you talk about him all the time and you're practically inseparable. Truthfully, you've acted like you were dating so the news of you not dating is a bit of a shock." 

"You thought we were dating," Obi Wan asked surprised. She shrugged. 

"Yeah. The way you would light up talking about him and the way he would look at you when he dropped by, it made me jealous. I wish someone would look at me that way. He really likes you. You shouldn't let insecurities keep you from being happy. If something happens and you need a place to crash, I have got a pretty comfortable couch."

Obi Wan looked at her. "We barely know each other." 

"We work together and we may not know each other well, but we do know about each other. Besides, it's not like you're going to be trying to get in my pants so that makes me feel better," she joked.

Obi Wan laughed. "You don't care I'm gay then." 

"Course not. You can't help who you love. But, in all seriousness, you should take some time to think about what I have said. Everyone deserves a shot at love. You shouldn't let fear keep you from something you really want. You opened your bed to him. You kissed him. He opened his bed to you and confessed that he likes you. If you're tired of the awkwardness sit him down and talk to him. You worry too much about things that may not even happen." 

Obi Wan sighed. "You're right. I know I must have really hurt him but he was so great."

"You didn't mean to hurt him. You were trying to be rational but you weren't really." 

"I'm starting to get why people call you Snips," Obi Wan told her with a smile. 

She laughed. "Yeah. I say you should figure out what you want and try not to worry about something that may not even happen because you deserve to be happy. " 

Obi Wan smiled at her. "Thanks. I'll try to think about things. What if he now no longer wants to date me?" 

"Is he dating anyone?" 

"Not that I know of. We have barely spoken lately and the times we do speak it's either small talk or studying for the classes we have together. It's miserable." 

Snips placed a hand on his shoulder gently. "Take a chance on happiness before it is too late." During the rest of his shift, Obi Wan thought about Ahsoka's words and he decided to go visit Anakin at work while he had his nerve. He was tired of the awkward air that hung between him and Anakin.


	6. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's reflections on the past month of awkwardness

Anakin felt depressed after Obi Wan made his confession. He also felt stupid for confessing his feelings. For a while there he had gotten hopeful. He could see where Obi Wan was coming from and respected him even if he believed there was something magical between them. While he hoped their friendship wouldn’t change, it did. Both of them had been missing each other whether on purpose or accident. When he got back to the dorm at night, it was so late Obi Wan was usually asleep. He wished he could talk to Obi Wan and figure out a solution. In his isolation from Obi Wan he had made new friends and spent time studying with them and fixed his schedule to work late nights as well as afternoons. He did feel guilty about his changes but he felt some space from Obi Wan was for the best for the time being. He wondered if it would be for the best if one of them moved out. On a whim, he checked with housing and found out that there were no single rooms available. He then felt guilty for checking on that because Obi Wan was right, the two of them would have a difficult time finding a roommate who was so cool with their sexualities. But he wanted more than anything to give a relationship a shot. It was painful to be close to him knowing that both shared strong feelings for the other but couldn’t do anything about them. He’s been asked out by some guys that weren’t ugly, but he was not interested in being with anyone who wasn’t Obi Wan. The two of them had an unspoken agreement not to talk about things. Things were awkward though and he hated that but it was frustrating. He worked more hours so he could escape more and earn more money. That helped somewhat. Work was a great distraction. Being busy was great for him. He did still spend time with Obi Wan but it was limited and not as enjoyable as it used to be. Knowing he liked him and wouldn’t date him killed him. He knew it was out of fear and a part of him couldn’t blame him. He was going to continue to be respectful because it was better that way and he didn’t want to end up causing a permanent wedge between them. That would be even worse. Constantly he wondered if they would ever getting around to talking about the awkward cloud that hung in the air. Ironically, Obi Wan’s fear of things changing ended up changing. He heard someone come into the coffee shop and gasped. It was Obi Wan and he looked nervous and determined about something.

“What are you doing here,” Anakin asked shocked. Obi Wan hadn’t been to visit him at work in a while.

Obi Wan walked up to Anakin and kissed him.


	7. the talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi Wan have a talk

Anakin couldn't help but kiss Obi Wan back even if he was extremely confused. Obi Wan pulled away after a bit. "Can we talk now?"

Anakin nodded. "Sure. I'll see if I can take my break now." Obi Wan stood nervously while he waited for Anakin who returned a couple minutes later. The two of them went to a quiet area to talk. 

"What's up with that kiss," Anakin asked Obi Wan. "I thought you didn't want to be with me."

"It was never that I didn't want to be with you," Obi Wan told him softly. "I was stupid and I am really sorry for how things have been. I've been hurt before. I ended up homeless for a brief time because I was kicked out of one home because me and this other guy were kind of seeing each other and we shared a room and well, when we were caught kissing he made it seem like I was coming on to him against his will and so that's where the fear came from. I know we're in a different place and can't get kicked out for kissing or whatever, but still. I guess on some level I was afraid of the same thing happening even though I know things are different, that you are different."

Anakin's heart broke hearing that and he could understand things more. He reached over to take Obi Wan's hand. "I am sorry about that."

"So I know what it's like to be living in a room with someone and things go wrong. I know that you would never say that I was trying to hurt you but that event really hurt me and I was so furious with him," Obi Wan said, unable to stop the tears. Anakin moved to sit beside him so he could put his arm around him. 

"I promise I would never do that to you," Anakin told him softly. 

"Earlier I was talking to one of my coworkers who told me I was being ridiculous and I do like you alot. In fact, it's my fault that things haven't been nice living together. If I hadn't been worried about things we could have been happy these past few weeks instead of miserable and changing schedules to avoid seeing each other. I'm tired of living in fear. I'm tired of the awkwardness between us. I want to live in the moment with you as my boyfriend if that is something you want. I know I probably don't deserve it or if you're dating someone else but I'm ready to be with you. I can't avoid commitment forever. Besides, as I was thinking after talking to Ahsoka, if we are serious about each other then at some point we'll probably end up living together, whether it be in a dorm room or apartment or house. We'll have arguments and fights but I don't know. You said you felt something magical in that kiss. I did too. I need to stop worrying about things that might not happen and focus more on living in the moment."

Anakin smiled. "I love you. Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm not dating anyone. I've only had eyes for you since we first met. I love you and I want to be with you. I don't want you to be uncomfortable though. Are you sure about this? Do you want me to move out or do you want to move out?"

Obi Wan shook his head. "No. I thought about that but I don't want that. I love having you as a roommate. For reasons I've said before. I believe it was destined that we got each other. I also think that if one of us moved out we would spend so much time with the other it would almost be a waste of time to move out."

Anakin laughed. "That's true. Look, if you want this, I want this too. We can make boundaries and take things one step at a time so no one gets uncomfortable. Promise me one thing though?"

"Anything," Obi Wan told him. 

"You'll talk to me instead of pushing me away," Anakin said. "Communication is key."

"I promise," Obi Wan told him. "Do you think you can forgive me?"

Anakin gave Obi Wan a tight hug. "I can definitely forgive you." 

"Thanks," Obi Wan said shyly. 

Anakin wiped away the tears on Obi Wan's face. "So does this make us officially boyfriends?"

Obi Wan laughed. "If you want then yes." 

Anakin smiled and gave his boyfriend a kiss. "I have the hottest boyfriend ever." 

Obi Wan blushed. "When do you go back to work?"

"I have a few minutes. You should stick around if you want. I may treat you to a chocolate something on me if you do," Anakin told Obi Wan with a smile.

"Well, count me here until you get off then," Obi Wan replied with a smile.

"We're really going to do this then," Anakin asked trying to make sure it wasn't a dream. "Seriously."

"Seriously yes," Obi Wan told him. 

"Cool," Anakin replied with a smile. The two of them spent the rest of Anakin's break kissing. When Anakin went back to work, he bought Obi Wan a chocolate dessert on him. 

"I don't really deserve this," Obi Wan told him. 

"Shush. Chocolate is good after heavy confessions," Anakin told him with a smile. "You're a great guy Obi. Trust me. I don't fall for bad guys." 

Obi Wan blushed. After their talk, things felt lighter for both of them.


	8. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan and Anakin lay under the stars awhile

Obi Wan waited at the coffee shop until Anakin got off work at midnight. "I still can't believe that you showed up here tonight and that you're now officially my boyfriend," Anakin said as they walked outside. 

Obi Wan reached out to take his hand in his. "I can't either. Remind me to formally introduce you to Ahsoka sometime. I know you've talked in passing but maybe some day we can all have dinner together."

"I really like the sound of that. I'd love to be able to thank her for talking some sense into you," Anakin teased. 

Obi Wan chuckled softly. "She's fun to work with and I didn't know how great of a person she was until our talk. You know she thought we were a couple?"

"Awesome," Anakin replied with a smile. "It's such a nice day out considering winter is coming up soon. Not too hot, not too cold."

Obi Wan agreed and suddenly smiled. "I have an idea. How tired are you?"

"Not very. I had a few cups of coffee while at work. Why," Anakin asked curiously. 

"I have an idea. If you're up for it. We have alot of time to make up for and since its nice out I thought maybe we could lay out here under the stars and talk. That is, if you would want to," Obi Wan suggested with a smile.

Anakin kissed him. "I love that suggestion." The two of them went to grab a couple of blankets and a pillow and walked a distance from the dorm to get comfortable. Anakin snuggled as close to Obi Wan as he could inhaling everything Obi Wan. 

"I am so grateful that we are here," Anakin said softly. 

"So am I," Obi Wan told him pressing a kiss to his forehead. Anakin sighed happily and looked up at the stars. 

"As beautiful as the stars are, you're ten million times more beautiful," Anakin told him even though he knew it was cheesy. 

Obi Wan's blush could be seen even in the darkness. "You're ridiculous but I love you. Do you want to hear something funny?"

"Always!"

"One of the first thoughts I had when I met you was that I would either fall madly in love with you or want to strangle you," Obi Wan said with a light chuckle.

Anakin laughed and sat up to look into Obi Wan's eyes better. "Oh really?"

"Yes. I'm glad that I fell in love with you and I can assure you that I have no urges to strangle you," Obi Wan teased.

"Good. I can sleep better now that I know you have no urges to strangle me," Anakin told him kissing his cheek.

Obi Wan smiled and hugged Anakin tightly. "Ask me again in a few months," he teased. 

Anakin stuck his tongue out which made Obi Wan laugh. Anakin smiled. "I love your laugh. You have a great laugh. You should laugh more."

"I'm sure with you in my life there will be alot more laughter and happiness." Obi Wan ran his hand through Anakin's hair softly. 

"Same for me," Anakin whispered. 

For a while they laid there in silence, embracing each other and the warmth they received from the other as they looked at the stars. "This is perfect," Anakin spoke softly after a while. "Laying here with you under a spectacular view. I wish we could say out here all night."

"Yeah, but I'd prefer to fall asleep in the privacy of our own bedroom," Obi Wan replied kissing Anakin's forehead. "But I do agree. This is perfect."

Anakin hummed his agreement and cursed when he saw the time. It was after three. They had spent about three hours laying out there in each others arms talking about things. "I hate to break up this perfection but it's getting really late and we should go back inside. Although I'm going to miss laying beside you."

Obi Wan smiled. "Why? Do you not want to share a bed again? I know that's weird to say considering how things this morning started. We went from not talking to being boyfriends."

"Do you feel comfortable Obi," Anakin asked. "I know you said you do but I just want to make sure." 

Obi Wan could tell that Anakin was afraid that he might back off again which made him determined to prove to him that this was what he wanted. "I've wanted this for a long time. I just was afraid to do anything until Snips gave me the little push today. You have my word that I'm ok with this." Obi Wan sealed his word with a kiss which Anakin happily melted into. 

"Good."


	9. Another Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi Wan have a talk about their relationship

Obi Wan and Anakin went into their room feeling both exhausted but more at peace with each other than they had since fall break. They got into their sleep clothes and Obi Wan happily allowed Anakin into his bed. Anakin put one of his arms around his boyfriend. "I am so lucky," he said sleepily. "Out of all the guys out there and you chose me."

Obi Wan blushed. "You're one of a kind Ani."

Anakin chuckled. "So are you." The two of them shared a chaste kiss before going to sleep. When Obi Wan's alarm went off at 7:00, both men groaned. 

"Turn it off," Obi Wan told Anakin who was closer to it. Anakin complied and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. 

"Last night really happened then? You're really my boyfriend," Anakin asked almost in disbelief. 

Obi Wan smiled and kissed Anakin's forehead with his eyes still closed. "Yep. Do you want to hear a suggestion?"

"Always," Anakin replied excitedly hoping that it would be to stay in bed all day and forget responsibilities.

"Let's skip our morning classes and just stay here in bed," Obi Wan suggested with a yawn. He opened his eyes just enough to see the look of surprise on Anakin's face.

"Hmm, biology or boyfriends arms? I think I'll choose boyfriends arms," Anakin replied leaning in to give Obi Wan a soft kiss. 

"I'm not saying we should make it a regular thing," he said as Anakin brought him even closer to his body.

"Of course not," Anakin smirked. The two of them went back to sleep for about an hour and a half. 

After each of them got dressed for the day, Obi Wan pulled Anakin on the bed beside him where they kissed for a bit. "I think we should have another talk. A talk about us."

Anakin nodded. "Yeah. I think that's for the best especially since we've slept in bed together and haven't done anything. I'm not saying I want to do anything more than sleep. I like sleeping next to you. You're warm and comfortable and its nice but I don't need anything more if you're not ready. That doesn't mean I haven't thought about it even if I don't think I'm quite ready for that step yet. I have but I'm good with going as fast or slow as you want. I'm assuming that's what you want to talk about?"

Obi Wan nodded trying to wish away the pink that appeared on his cheeks. "Yeah. I don't know if I'm ready for that. Everything else has been moving so fast but I'm happy for the first time in a way I haven't been before. I'm happy with how things are now. It's not like I've been saving myself for marriage or anything but I want it to be with the right person and everything inside of me feels you're the right person. You don't have to tell me if you've been with anyone but since we're talking about this I thought I'd be open and honest with you. I haven't been with anyone sexually. There have been times when it got close but I was too young and not ready. I like having you sleeping next to me and I don't mind the kissing, the kissing is amazing. I definitely look forward to more than kissing someday. Someday being the key word." 

Anakin smiled and squeezed Obi Wan's hand. "I look forward to someday as well. I haven't been with anyone either so when we do get together some day it will be a first for both of us. I look forward to that." 

"I look forward to that as well. You can still sleep with me if you want or if you don't want that's fine too. Whatever you're comfortable with," Obi Wan told him. 

Anakin smiled and leaned in to kiss his sweet handsome boyfriend. "Noted. Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Before I forget, when I go to work today, do you want me to ask Ahsoka to have dinner sometime?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes. I would love that, but make it for next weekend because this weekend I want to take you out for dinner and spoil you if that's alright with you."

Obi Wan grinned. "That's fine. Next weekend it is then if that's fine with her."

"I just say that because we haven't been on a proper date yet," he said. "And I want to take you on a date first."

"I know it's crazy but I kinda thought of last night when we were laying under the stars as our first date," Obi Wan said.

"Oh yeah. Well, I want to take you on a cliche proper date," Anakin said. 

"Sounds good to me," Obi Wan told him with a smile. "I think that's about all I have to say on the subject for now unless you have something else you'd like to talk about?"

"I'm all talked out. I'd like to kiss my boyfriend for a while if he'll let me."

"He'll definitely let you," Obi Wan replied pulling Anakin in for another kiss.


	10. Dinner with Ahsoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka has the guys over for dinner.

When Obi Wan made it to work, he told Ahsoka what happened with Anakin. She screamed and hugged him tightly. "See? It was worth it wasn't it?"

Obi Wan blushed. "It was. Thanks again for the push." 

"It was my pleasure. I'm happy to see you smiling again," Ahsoka told him. 

"Anakin and I wondered if you would want to have dinner sometime. I know the two of you have talked when he comes in here to bother me but an official dinner to get to know each other and for him to thank you would be nice if you're up for it," Obi Wan asked.

"I'd love to," Ahsoka replied lighting up. "Can I make dinner at my place?"

Obi Wan shrugged. "Sure. It will have to be next weekend though because Anakin has plans to apparently spoil me this weekend."

Ahsoka laughed. "Sounds like you've got a good man."

"He doesn't have to do anything. In fact, he really shouldn't. I know he forgave me but I feel bad for hurting him."

"Try not to dwell on the past so much Obi Wan," Ahsoka told him softly. "He forgave you because you deserve it and it's not like you purposely hurt him. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Obi Wan nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"I am right," she smirked.

As predicted, Anakin showed up, later on, to keep Obi Wan preoccupied on his break. "I brought you your favorite chocolate," he said giving Obi Wan a kiss. 

"You didn't have to," Obi Wan told him.

"Oh stop," Anakin told him with a smile. "Just accept things without putting up a fuss. I know you're not used to it."

Ahsoka walked over to the couple. Her and Anakin had been properly introduced a while ago but they were not more than just acquaintances for the time being. Ahsoka hoped that would change. "Hi Anakin. It's nice to see you back here. It's been lonely without you."

Anakin blushed. He started avoiding the bookstore when he knew Obi Wan was working so he could avoid Obi Wan. "It's nice to see you again Ahsoka. I'd like to say thanks for talking some sense into this guy."

"He's a great guy. A bit too hard on himself but you've got yourself one of the best guys out there," Ahsoka told Anakin who smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

"I know. i'm pretty lucky." 

"So how does dinner at my place next weekend sound," Ahsoka asked Anakin.

"Sounds perfect," Anakin replied with a smile. "Do you want us to bring anything?"

"Nope. I'll take care of everything. Are there any dietary restrictions? I thought I'd go ahead and ask so I can make preparations."

"None for either of us," Anakin said. "But you don't have to go to any trouble. I just thought that we could maybe get together and talk over a pizza."

"Same," Obi Wan said.

"No. I want to do something special. How often do you get home cooked meals in college? I don't mind," Ahsoka told them. 

"Ok then thanks!" 

"I'll leave the two of you alone now," she said walking away. 

"She's great," Obi Wan told Anakin who smiled at him. 

"Yeah." 

The two of them enjoyed Obi Wan's break. "Thanks for coming to see me. I had no idea you were planning on dropping by," Obi Wan told Anakin.

"That's why they call it a surprise visit," Anakin told him with a smile and a quick kiss. "See you later."

Throughout the week, they didn't have much time to spend with each other as they would have liked because of their schedules for both school and work. With the end of the semester approaching, they both had to devote time to studying more than they wanted, but they still found ways to enjoy each others company even if it cost them a few hours of sleep. Both of them spent their weekend enjoying coupley things and Anakin took him out on their first "official" date that Friday night which was dinner and a movie-very cliche but it didn't matter to either of them because it was nice to have a break to breathe and be with each other without school or work getting in the way. As they walked back to their dorm, Anakin looked at Obi Wan.

"Hey, before I forget, I want you to come home with me for Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks if that's something you want," Anakin told Obi Wan.

Obi Wan smiled at the nervousness in Anakin's voice. "I would love to if it's not a big deal."

"You know it's not. This time though, I'm bringing you home as my boyfriend and you don't have to worry about my mom not liking you because she loves you and she's happy that we are dating."

"She won't have a problem with us sharing a bed or anything," Obi Wan asked.

"Nope," Anakin told him. "So I guess it's official. You'll be coming home with me for the breaks?"

"I guess so," Obi Wan told him with a smile. "I've been doing some thinking and maybe after the school year ends in May I thought about getting an apartment. I don't know if you would be interested in living together off campus. You don't have to give an answer right now. Take some time to think about it. As much as I love dorm life, I think an apartment would be better in the long run."

Anakin smiled at Obi Wan. "I know it's a long ways away but I would like to say that I love the idea of living in an apartment with you. We can talk more about it when the time gets closer. It's something I've toyed with in the back of my mind for a while. I almost ended up getting an apartment but I'm glad I decided to live in the dorms."

Obi Wan smiled. "I am glad you did too. Do you think we would have been friends if we had just had classes together?"

"I would have thought you were the sexiest guy ever and tried to befriend you," Anakin replied truthfully. "I think things work out the way they're supposed to be." 

Obi Wan smiled as they walked into their room. They spent most of their weekend locked in their room with each other. They ordered pizza and spent alot of time cuddling, kissing and watching TV until Monday came and separated them for the most part. Surprisingly the week passed by quickly and the next thing they knew it was Friday night and they were getting ready to go eat at Ahsoka's. Ahsoka had spent free time with the guys during the week getting closer to them. 

Obi Wan drove them to Ahsoka's place. Ahsoka greeted them happily. "The spaghetti smells good," Anakin told her.

"Thanks. I hope you enjoy it," she said as the guys took their coats off. Ahsoka gave them a quick tour of her small apartment. "I know it's not much but it's better than the dorm. No offense."

"No offense taken," Obi Wan told her. "I can imagine it is better than the dorm. You have more freedom, you don't have to worry about loud idiots in the hall at 3 am or dorm room checks."

She smiled. "Yeah. I lived on campus my first semester and I got an apartment the next. It was ridiculous. Dinner's ready if you're ready to eat."

The three of them sat around her dining room table. "I know alot about you guys but do you want to know more about me?"

"If you want to tell us more then we'd love to," Anakin told her warmly. "But as you already know, you don't have to share anything you're not comfortable sharing with us."

Obi Wan smiled at his boyfriend. Anakin really was the greatest.

Ahsoka smiled. "There are reasons why I don't have many friends. i'm pretty open and friendly to people but I don't let anyone get close to me. There was something about Obi Wan that attracted me to him-not in a romantic way-no way. Ew. That's kinda gross."

Obi Wan scowled but Anakin delighted in her statement. "To each their own."

"What I mean is, I've been through some tough stuff. I felt drawn to Obi Wan because I sensed he had been through some tough stuff as well. I dont know how much sense that makes, but I guess it's easier for me to drift to people like me. I didn't really make much of an effort to be more than casual friendly at first because I am scared to get close to people. My family wanted nothing to do with me after they found out I was bisexual when I was seventeen. I moved in with my girlfriend and she died in a car accident shortly after I turned 18. It's been two years now but still the pain feels fresh sometimes. During that time I isolated myself from everybody and when I started college a few months later I was alone. I couldn't stand being in the dorm with all the happy bubbly people and my roommate was kind of a jerk so I moved out and into this small place as soon as the semester ended. My family still won't talk to me but I don't care anymore. It's been three years since I have talked to them so I know I'm better off. They didn't even say anything to me after my girlfriend's death. I just turned 21 and I realized recently that I am outgoing in public but I come home to nothing. I'm alone. I"m fine with that but I miss having others around. When my parents kicked me out, word travels fast in a small town and people at school kind of stopped being friends with me for the most part. I had the occasional jerk try to ask if we could engage in a threesome but that was never going to happen so I just slowly isolated myself from everyone except my girlfriend and her family. I have spent most of the past few years working hard to avoid the pain and avoid the social aspects of college. That's why I really wanted to do something nice for you guys. This is for me as much as it is for you. I hope we can continue to do things like this. I know things are crazy with our schedules but I like talking to the two of you alot. I hope we can be friends."

Obi Wan and Anakin were both in tears during Ahsoka's story. "Of course we can be friends and continue to do stuff like this," Obi Wan told her with a smile. "You have made work enjoyable and helped me alot."

"Same here. Well, you helped me and you're a cool gal to hang out with and you make awesome spaghetti," Anakin told her. 

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks." They talked about other things as they ate and helped Ahsoka clean up, despite her protests. "Do you guys have time to watch a movie or something?"

"Of course," Anakin replied with a smile. 

Obi Wan nodded. "Yeah." 

The three of them ended up watching a few movies and had a great time with each other. It was the begining of a beautiful closeness between the three of them.


	11. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin asks Ahsoka to his house for thanksgiving.

When Obi Wan and Anakin made it to their dorm room it was very late. "I had a really great time tonight," Anakin told Obi Wan as he stripped down to his underwear. 

"So did I. I had no idea about any of that. I can't imagine the pain of losing someone you love very much," Obi Wan said as he also got undressed. 

Anakin walked over to Obi Wan and gave him a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," Obi Wan replied hugging Anakin back. The two of them got into bed together. 

"It's hard when you know to expect the death of someone because of cancer, but I can't imagine losing someone unexpectedly," Anakin said holding Obi Wan tightly. 

"It's hard," Obi Wan said sadly. "My mom died when I was six and then things changed so suddenly." 

Anakin kissed Obi Wan's cheek. "We should invite Ahsoka to our home for Thanksgiving," Anakin told Obi Wan. "I would hate for her to be here by herself. Do you think that's a good idea?"

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Our home?"

Anakin blushed. "You're ignoring the finer point of my question."

"Fine. I think it would be a lovely idea," Obi Wan told him with a smile.

"Great," Anakin replied. "And I like to think of it as our home because we're an us. I hope that's alright."

"I love it and you," Obi Wan replied with a kiss. 

"I love you too," Anakin said softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." 

Monday, at work, was the next time that Obi Wan saw Ahsoka. "Good afternoon Snips," Obi Wan told Ahsoka brightly. 

"Good afternoon yourself. How was the rest of your weekend?" 

"It was great. We didn't leave the room at all. It was nice," Obi Wan said with a smile. "How about you?" 

"I actually got out for a while and bought some more stuff for my apartment so it's cozier. I really enjoyed having dinner with you guys." 

"We enjoyed dinner with you too. What are your plans for next week?"

"The usual nothing," Ahsoka said. "Why?"

"Because, if you were not doing anything, I would love for you to come stay with us over Thanksgiving break. My mom said the more the merrier. Usually its just the two of us but now I got Obi Wan and hopefully you, if you want," Anakin said walking over to them. "We would all love it if you joined us." 

Ahsoka was taken aback by the offer. "I'll, I've, I haven't celebrated an actual Thanksgiving in a few years. It might be nice to spend time with a family again," she said after a few minutes. 

Anakin grinned brightly. "Awesome. That's great. Now, I have to get going so Obi Wan, can you come check me out real quick?"

"Sure," Obi Wan said with a smile. Obi Wan rang up Anakin's junk food for him.

"I'm glad she said yes," Anakin told him. "I think it's going to be fun to have her there."

"It will be. Have a good day. I'll try to stop by the coffee shop later and do my homework there while you work," Obi Wan told him.

"Great. I'll see you then." Anakin wished he could give Obi Wan a kiss, but couldn't so he blew him a kiss before leaving. 

Ahsoka saw that. "If this is what is going to happen during Thanksgiving, I might change my mind," she teased.

"Are you serious," Obi Wan asked.

She laughed. "No. I appreciate the invitation alot. Thanks."

Obi Wan gave her a hug. "You're welcome. We kinda like you and like being around you."

She laughed and they went back to work.


	12. Thanksgiving Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a much needed break for everyone at the Skywalker residence. One member of the family reveals something heartbreaking on Thanksgiving that changes things

The Friday that began Thanksgiving break was a welcome day for Obi Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka. 

“I can’t wait to bring the two of you home,” Anakin told Obi Wan as they did some last minute packing. “I think we’re going to have so much fun. It will be nice to also get away from school and work for a week. I have so much more to be thankful for this year than before.” 

“So do I,” Obi Wan responded with a smile. 

Anakin walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. “I am going to miss sharing a bed with you but giving up my bed to Ahsoka is the right thing to do. Besides, I think my mom would rather us sleep in the living room so she can make sure we’re not having sex, although, I would never have sex in the house with her around.” 

Obi Wan laughed. “You’re silly.” 

Anakin kissed the back of Obi Wan’s neck before collapsing on Obi Wan’s bed. “Maybe.” 

“Think of it this way, if or when we get our own place, we can have all the sex we want, when we want,” Obi Wan told him as he zipped up his suitcase. Anakin pulled him down beside him.

“I know. I can’t wait for that to happen. You and me living together has been an image I cannot get out of my head since you mentioned getting an apartment after May,” Anakin told Obi Wan with a soft smile. “I mean I know that we technically live together now but you know what I mean. Living together as real adults in the real world.”

Obi Wan smiled. “Yeah. Well, we have plenty of time to talk and discuss it.” 

“And we have a bit of time to kill before Ahsoka wants us to pick her up. How do you want to spend it,” Anakin asked teasing Obi Wan. 

“I was thinking that maybe I could do a little pre exam studying,” Obi Wan teased, sitting up as if he was about to get off the bed. Anakin looked scandalized. “I’m kidding!” Obi Wan laughed at the face Anakin was making before leaning in to kissing him. The two of them enjoyed their alone time before going to pick up a nervous Ahsoka. 

“The two of you need to calm down and relax,” Anakin said to Obi Wan and Ahsoka as Obi Wan loaded Ahsoka’s things in the trunk. “You’ve met my mom and my mom said she is really looking forward to meeting you.” 

“Why are you so nervous Obi Wan,” Ahsoka asked, getting the attention off of her. 

“This is my first time going to Anakin’s house as his boyfriend and not just a roommate,” Obi Wan replied nervously.

“And she already loved you and honestly thought we were dating when I first brought you home. She thinks you’re perfect for me and you are,” Anakin told his boyfriend giving him a quick kiss. 

“I know but that doesn’t keep me from being nervous,” Obi Wan responded back quietly. Anakin gave him a hug.

The two hour car ride went by quickly as they spent time listening to music and talking about life. When they arrived home, Anakin introduced Ahsoka to his mom who immediately hugged her. 

“It’s so nice to meet you Ahsoka. I hear I have you to thank for my sons happiness.” 

“They both were in love with each other so I didn’t really do much except talk some sense into this stubborn guy,” Ahsoka said putting an arm around Obi Wan. “He really is the best and deserves the best which he has.” 

Anakin smiled and was glad for the family he had made at school. They ate the pizza that Anakin had picked up on the way home. Anakin watched his mom get to know Ahsoka a bit better while he felt the warmth of his boyfriend who was leaning against him. 

“I really like her,” Shmi whispered to Anakin as Ahsoka and Obi Wan took care of cleaning up. “And you know I adore Obi Wan. I am so happy that you have friends and a support system now. I was worried that you would end up alone like you were in high school.”

“I’m pretty happy with them. They’re not the worst people I could have met,” Anakin teased. Obi Wan caught his eye and smiled back at him. “I’m really in love with him. I think that we could end up married one day. We’re talking about the possibility of getting an apartment together after the school year. Nothing is set in stone yet but I really hope it happens. I feel like being out of the dorm and in our own place will make things easier for our relationship. Plus, it’s going to save some money since we won’t have to be forced to have a cafeteria meal plan.” 

Shmi laughed. “Do what makes you happy. If you ever need anything, I am here. For both of you.” 

“I know mom. You have said that about a thousand times,” Anakin replied. The four of them sat down to watch a movie after cleaning up. After the movie, Anakin Obi Wan and Ahsoka went into Anakin’s bedroom.

“I really feel bad for taking your bed,” Ahsoka told Anakin.

“Don’t. This way you get more privacy and comfort. We really don’t mind,” Anakin told her. 

Ahsoka smiled. “I am really grateful for you inviting me here and to stay the whole week with the two of you. It has been really nice being around a family for the first time in a while.” 

The guys gave her a hug. “We love you,” Obi Wan told her. 

“Always. If you need us, we’ll be asleep in the living room,” Anakin replied. Him and Obi Wan got ready for bed and got comfortable beside each other on the blankets on the floor. He and Obi Wan faced each other and Anakin rested one of his hands on Obi Wan’s cheek. 

“Not so bad huh,” Anakin teased feeling Obi Wan’s blush under his hand.

“Shut up,” Obi Wan responded without any meanness behind it. 

Anakin laughed softly. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Yes,” Obi Wan said. 

Anakin leaned forward to kiss Obi Wan for a few minutes. “Kinda weird doing that with the lack of privacy and the fact my mom might come out just to embarrass us.”

“And with that, I am going to go to sleep now. Goodnight Anakin,” Obi Wan told him with a quick last kiss to Anakin’s forehead. 

“Hey, let me say one thing first,” Anakin told Obi Wan before Obi Wan could turn away from him. “My mom will never hurt you for sleeping beside me. I promise.” 

“I know,” Obi Wan responded. “I just don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.” 

“You’re not. My mom knows we’re in a relationship and it doesn’t make her uncomfortable. She knows that its unrealistic for us to wait until we’re married to have sex as well but she’s ok with us laying here together. I mean we did share a bed together last time and before you say it, yeah that was before we were dating. It doesn’t matter to her. My mom isn’t your old foster mom or whatever,” Anakin whispered giving Obi Wan a gentle tender kiss. Obi Wan buried his head in Anakin’s pajama shirt and silently cried as Anakin comforted him. “I love you. Try to get some sleep. Wake me up if you need to talk.” 

“I love you so much Anakin,” Obi Wan told him with a soft smile. “Thanks for everything.” 

“You’re welcome.”

Anakin’s mom did go check on her son and Obi Wan in the middle of the night, but not because she wanted to embarrass them but because she wanted to see how cute they were together and they were very cute together. She snapped a few pictures on her phone before going back to bed. During the next few days, the guys and Ahsoka relaxed and helped Shmi with prepping a Thanksgiving meal and setting up the house for Thanksgiving, even though it was only the four of them that would be celebrating together. However, on Wednesday, Anakin had planned a day for him and Obi Wan alone. Shmi had been happy to hear that so she could spend some time with Ahsoka. Anakin was happy that they would have girl bonding time while he bonded with his boyfriend at the movies and dinner. 

“You spoil me too much,” Obi Wan semi scolded Anakin as they walked back to their car from a wonderful dinner. 

“You’re worth spoiling. How are you doing Obi Wan? You seem kind of sad,” Anakin said after they got into the car. Anakin reached over to take Obi Wan’s hand in his and squeezed it tightly. 

“I’m not really sad but I kinda am. I never got this type of Thanksgiving. I know it’s not exactly the typical Thanksgiving either, but it just kind of made me realize what I missed out on. I wouldn’t change anything because I love how things are now. I cannot imagine my life without you. I don’t know. It’s just different to be able to celebrate a holiday for once with people I love. I am so thankful for you Anakin.”

Anakin leaned over to hug his boyfriend. “And I am thankful for you.”

Obi Wan looked at Anakin. “You know what I really want to do now?”

“What,” Anakin asked with a smile. 

“Have sex with you. I’m ready if you’re ready for us to have that conversation. I know we can’t do anything while we’re here but when we go back to school, that will be something I want to do if you do.”

Anakin smiled. “We can talk about this some more before we do it but if you’re sure that you’re ready, I think I’m ready as well. Are you sure though?”

“You don’t have to treat me with kid gloves. I am sure and today has just confirmed how sure I am. Today was one of the best days I’ve had,” Obi Wan told him truthfully. 

“I’m not trying to treat you with kid gloves, I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Anakin explained. 

Obi Wan leaned over to kiss him. “I know. I appreciate it so much.” 

“Love you.” The two of them went back to Anakin’s house. It was late and Shmi was already in bed but Ahsoka was waiting on the couch to hear about their day. After they told her, they asked about her day.

“It was almost like having a mom again. It was a nice feeling. Your mom really is the best. We talked about a lot of things,” Ahsoka beamed. “She’s a great listener and you’re lucky to have a mom like her.”

“My mom is really the best,” Anakin said giving Ahsoka a smile. “I’m glad that you had a great day.”

“I’m glad you had a great day as well. I just wanted to wait up to hear about your day. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Snips,” Obi Wan said grinning.

Thanksgiving morning, the guys were woken up early so they could help with the turkey and other things. Ahsoka even got up to join them and keep the guys from ruining some of the food. 

“So bossy,” Anakin replied with a pout. Obi Wan gave him a kiss for his troubles.

“That is my favorite thing, even more than pumpkin pie,” Anakin said smiling at Obi Wan. That comment earned an eye roll from everyone. The atmosphere was happy and upbeat as they chatted over food prep. By noon, everything was ready and set. Shmi had taken it upon herself to take many pictures because this was the most people who had been in her kitchen for Thanksgiving in a long time and she was happy. Anakin had put up a bit of a fuss about it, but he wasn’t really upset by it. They sat down to eat. 

“Wait, there used to be a tradition in my family that we would go around saying what we were thankful for before eating and I was wondering if we could do that before we eat,” Ahsoka asked looking around at everyone. Everyone agreed and suggested Ahsoka go first. “I know this is going to sound very cheesy, but it’s very true. I am thankful for all of you. Obi Wan, you and Anakin have given me back the gift of friendship and love that I had deprived myself from for a while out of fear. I also want to thank you Shmi for opening your home up to me this week. I really appreciate it. You have been like an amazing mom to me these past several days. Thanks.” 

Anakin went next. “I am thankful for the most amazing mom of all time. You’ve always loved and supported me, even when I came out to you as being gay. I was afraid you wouldn’t love me anymore or would kick me out but you didn’t and only loved me more. I am grateful for that. I’m also thankful you and Obi Wan got along so well from the beginning. I was very worried about that because the two of you are the most important people in my life and it would have really sucked if you hated each other. I am thankful for the gift of love that Obi Wan has given me. You’ve been a light in my life that I have been missing. You’re just the best and I’m not going to spend all day talking about how thankful I am to have you in my life because I think we all want to eat at some point today especially before the food gets cold.” Everyone laughed.

Obi Wan was up next. “What I’m thankful for is the opportunity to go to college. Growing up in the foster care system I didn’t think I would get that opportunity but I ended up with a full scholarship and met the most incredible person ever. I love you so much Ani. I’m also thankful for the friend I made at work especially since its because of her that I am happy in love right now.” Ahsoka blushed. “Thanks again Ms. Skywalker for being so open and accepting of me. It has meant so much to me.”

“I love you all. All three of you. I know I haven’t known the two of you as long as I’ve known Ani but I have enjoyed all of our time spent together. I am thankful that Anakin has a family to keep an eye out for him. Most of all, I am thankful for the gift of life. I didn’t want to tell you all this but I got some bad news the other day at the doctor. I found out that I have breast cancer. I am going to be seeking treatment and its early enough to possibly beat, but I am thankful now more so than before that the two of you are going to be here for Anakin even if I am not always going to be,” Shmi confessed with tears in her eyes. Anakin felt as if he had gotten hit by a bus.


	13. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Shmis shocking news

Anakins body went numb when his mom said she had cancer. He was going to lose her the way he lost his father. It wasn't fair. Obi Wan had reached over to take Anakin's hand in his when she spilled her secret. Anakin felt grateful to have Obi Wan now more than ever. "Why now? When we're about to have the first proper Thanksgiving in years? Why couldn't you have waited to tell me the news another time? We have been here for days mom!" Anakin was far from hungry (which was a shame because he enjoyed all the food that had been prepared).

"I didn't want to spoil your break," Shmi replied with tears in her eyes. "The three of you really needed this break and I didn't want to ruin it. I had to tell you now because I go in for treatments starting Saturday." 

Anakin stood up. "I can't believe you waited this long to tell me. How long have you known? How long is 'the other day' because you haven't been to the doctor this week?" 

"A couple of weeks ago. I didn't want to tell you over the phone. I tried to get in the car and drive up to see you at school but I ended up chickening out and coming back here. Do you think I wanted to tell my son that I have cancer after the way your father died?"

Anakins face was covered in tears. "I need to get out of here for a while. I just need to be alone for now." He kissed the top of Obi Wan's head before he stormed out of the house. 

Ahsoka and Obi Wan exchanged worried glances. "I am really sorry that I ruined your holiday," Shmi told the two in tears. "I really didn't mean to. I just couldn't hold in the news any longer while we were talking about what we were grateful for." 

"It's not ruined," Obi Wan told her. "And I'll check on Anakin later. Right now he just needs some time to process." 

"Is there anything we can do," Ahsoka asked. "Do you need anything?"

"I would like for the two of you to enjoy all this food," Shmi said. "We can enjoy it together." 

The three of them ate in silence. The food didn't taste as good as it would have had Anakin been there. Shmi sighed and wished she had waited until the next day to tell them. Shmi sighed and felt Anakin would never forgive her. After a while, Obi Wan decided to take some pie and go find Anakin. He found Anakin where he expected to find him-in the park. 

"I wondered when you would show up," Anakin replied as Obi Wan took a seat beside him on the bench. 

"I wanted to storm out after you but I knew you needed your space when you kissed me and squeezed my hand. I didn't want to wait too long though. Do you want me to leave? I can leave if you want," Obi Wan said softly.

"Please don't," Anakin told him looking at him. "I'm sorry about storming out. I just was not expecting that. She has been lying to me."

"She wanted to protect you," Obi Wan replied putting an arm around Anakin who rested his head against his lover's shoulder. "I know that doesn't excuse it and I understand why you are upset like I do why she waited to tell you." Anakin cried harder as Obi Wan sat there and comforted him. 

"I don't want to lose her the way I lost my dad," he whispered. "I know she said there's a good chance of survival but you hear the word cancer and that's the only part that really sticks with you." 

"That's understandable," Obi Wan told him kissing the top of Anakin's head. "Is there anything I can do for you? I brought pie. I know that doesn't solve this but I figured you would be hungry and its your favorite."

Anakin laughed and sat up. "Thank you Obi Wan. I'm glad I have you." Anakin ate the pie and kissed his boyfriend.

"You do. Through thick or thin I'll be here," Obi Wan promised.

"I feel like such an idiot," Anakin said after he finished his pie. "I could have handled things differently back there." 

"You're good. You were shocked and angry and reasonably so."

"Maybe but if this is her last Thanksgiving then this is a poor way to spend it. Let's go home," Anakin told him with a soft smile. "I'm not saying I'm not furious but I've had enough time to cool off."

Obi Wan smiled and they walked back home hand in hand. 

"Mom, I'm sorry," Anakin said shamefully as he walked into the living room. Shmi got off the couch and walked over to hug Anakin. Ahsoka got off the couch and stood by Obi Wan. 

"He going to be ok?"

"I'm not sure," Obi Wan responded. The two of them went to Anakin's room to wait, leaving mom and son to talk alone.

"I don't want to lose you like I lost dad. I know that death is a part of life and is beyond our control, but still," Anakin told her as they sat on the couch. "What can I do? Do you want me to come home? Do you need money?"

"Anakin, don't be ridiculous. You are not going to drop out of school! I do not want you to do that. If you want to come home more often then I won't stop you. However, I am fine on the money and I have friends who are willing to help me with things I need help with. I've been in a support group which has been very helpful. I know that you're mad about me keeping this news from you but I don't want to bother you. You've been happier than I've seen you in a long time," Shmi told him. "I love you."

"I love you too mom. Please promise me that you'll be more honest and upfront about these types of things from now on. I don't want to be surprised by this again," Anakin told her wiping away his tears.

"Oh Ani, I am sorry," she told him giving him a tight hug. They talked for a while longer before Anakin went to see his friends in his room.

"How are you Anakin," Ahsoka asked giving him a hug. 

Anakin got comfortable in Obi Wan's lap. "I'll be fine. Sorry about earlier. I was angry and shocked." 

"Well, we've been talking and you know we've got your back for whatever you need," Ahsoka told him.

"Always," Obi Wan responded kissing the back of Anakin's head. 

"Thanks. I really love you guys," Anakin said starting to cry again. Ahsoka and Obi Wan loved on Anakin a while. Anakin's growling stomach broke their hug. 

"Let's go have a proper thanksgiving meal together." 

Despite the shocking news, they were able to enjoy Thanksgiving dinner together.


	14. Boyrfriend Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin talks to Obi Wan who comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, I just found this in my drafts. Was meant to be posted a while ago...Oops.

Shmi excused herself for bed early, despite Anakin's protests about wanting to spend quality time with her. "I'm tired honey," was her reply before telling them all goodnight. Obi Wan and Ahsoka took care of the dishes while Anakin sulked on the countertop staring at the floor. 

"I wish I could say something to help you feel better," Obi Wan told Anakin softly after a few minutes of silence. 

"Me too," Ahsoka said, hating to see Anakin look so sad. Anakin was usually bright and cheerful. 

"I love you guys," Anakin told them. "And I wish you would let me help you out. I'm depressed, not helpless." 

"Just take some time to rest and process," Obi Wan told him softly.

"Speaking of rest, I have decided that I want to give you guys your room back. I appreciate you letting me use it but I can sleep in the living room. I don't mind," Ahsoka promised.

"Ok," Anakin said reluctantly. He wasn't in the mood to argue and besides, it might be nice to have some quality alone time with his boyfriend so they could talk. "I think I'm going to go lay down since you won't let me help out. Do you want to get your things out first?" 

Ahsoka went to grab what she would need for the night so Anakin could go to bed. Before Anakin left the kitchen, he kissed Obi Wan's cheek. "Can you try to hurry so you can join me?"

"Of course Ani," Obi Wan told him softly. 

Anakin smiled at him before telling Ahsoka goodnight and going to bed. 

"If you guys need anything, I am here," Ahsoka told him as they quickly finished cleaning everything else up. Shmi told them they didn't have to worry about it because she would do it in the morning but they wanted to. 

"Thanks. How are you today? I know that this couldn't have brought up pleasant memories," Obi Wan asked feeling exhausted and worried.

"I feel alot of things but I'm alright. I'm just feeling helpless," she admitted. 

"So am I. Well, now that we're all done, I think I'm going to turn in so I can check on Anakin. Goodnight Snips."

Ahsoka smiled at the use of her nickname and went to lay down. When Obi Wan went into Anakin's room, he found Anakin laying in bed crying silently. Obi Wan got out of his clothes and laid beside Anakin, wrapping his arms around him. Anakin kissed him. Obi Wan kissed back for a bit before breaking off the kiss. 

"Hey, hang on, calm down," he said as Anakin was beginning to become handsy with him. 

"What," Anakin asked sadly. 

"I'm not going to have sex with you like this. I know we just talked about being ready, but I don't want to have sex now. Definitely not here with your mother sleeping nearby. Not after you just got some bad news. It's not because I don't love you. It's because I do love you," Obi Wan told him. 

Anakin let out a frustrated sigh. "I know. I'm sorry. Do you think you can forgive me?"

"For what," Obi Wan asked with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "For getting handsy with you. It was inappropriate of me. I just wanted to feel something other than this deep sadness and fear of losing my mom. I may be all over the place for a bit. I hope you can be patient with me. I'm scared." Tears started flowing again and Obi Wan held him close and told him he would be patient and there for him.

"I love you. If there is anything I can do let me know." Obi Wan kissed Anakin's forehead. Anakin held on to Obi Wan tightly. 

"I will. I don't know what to do if I lose her. I know I shouldn't worry about things I can't control and I know she said that it's in its early stages, but still," Anakin said looking at Obi Wan. "I can't help but be scared."

"It is understandable you are," Obi Wan told him rubbing Anakin's back softly. "I think you should just try to take it one step at a time. I can't promise she'll be fine because I don't know what will happen. I do know I will be there for both of you in any way that I can." 

Anakin smiled softly at his boyfriend. "I know you will. I don't know how I would have gotten through today without you. Thank you Obi Wan."

"No need to thank me. This is what boyfriends are for. It's not all kisses and sharing a bed," Obi Wan laughed, making Anakin laugh as well. 

"True. You're a good one," Anakin told him. "The best one." 

Obi Wan kissed Anakin's forehead again before both of them attempted to drift off to sleep.


	15. Mental Health Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin decides to take a mental health day on his first day back from break.

Sunday afternoon, Anakin forced himself away from his mom to go back to school. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't have much of a choice. After dropping Ahsoka off at her apartment, Obi Wan drove them to their dorm and carried their belongings into their room as Anakin laid down on the bed depressed. 

"I don't know how I'm going to make it through these last couple weeks," Anakin said as Obi Wan laid beside him, wrapping his arms tightly around him from behind so that he was spooning Anakin. 

"I'll be here to help you. Your mom said she'll be fine. They caught it early so you shouldn't try to worry so much. I know that's not what you want to hear but it's what your mom told me to tell you," Obi Wan said kissing the back of Anakin's head. In spite of himself, Anakin smiled.

"That sounds like something my mom would do," Anakin replied turning over so he could speak face to face with his boyfriend.

"She really loves you and doesn't want you to worry so much. That's not going to keep you from worrying, I know," Obi-Wan spoke softly as he caressed Anakin's cheek. Anakin closed his eyes and succumbed to Obi Wan's gentle touches. 

"She's my only mom. I'm not going to not worry about her. I don't care about how good the outlook is. I won't rest until I know she's going to be alright." 

"I know," Obi Wan whispered against his forehead. The two of them fell asleep in those positions. When the alarm went off in the morning, Obi Wan quickly turned it off, trying to be careful not to disturb Anakin too much. 

"I don't know if I can go to classes today," Anakin mumbled against Obi Wan's chest. "I know I should but I think I just need a day to myself, a mental health day."

"I think that might be a good idea," Obi Wan told him quietly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," Anakin replied looking at Obi Wan. "I do wish you could lay here with me but I don't want to keep you from your duties and the idea of spending a day alone doesn't sound horrible. It's nothing against you I promise." 

Obi Wan smiled softly at Anakin. "I know. Believe me, I know and you don't have to explain yourself to me. Sometimes, we all need a little alone time. It's nothing personal against anyone. I might check in with you once or twice to check on you but you don't have to respond. I understand and I'll be happy to come back and be with you if you need me." 

Anakin smiled at Obi Wan. "How did I get so lucky with you?"

Obi Wan smiled and kissed Anakin's forehead. "I love you."

Obi Wan tried to get up to get dressed for the day but Anakin held onto him tightly. "Just give me a few more moments of this." 

Obi Wan smiled and held Anakin for a few more brief moments. "I love you Ani, but I have to get ready now but I will see you later." 

Anakin sighed and pulled him in for a kiss. "Hmm. Ok. See you later." Obi Wan got ready and before he left, he gave Anakin another kiss after he whined for one. Anakin curled up under the blankets, pulling Obi Wan's pillow against his chest tightly. It wasn't as warm or comfortable as his boyfriend, but it smelled like him and still brought him comfort. The rational part of his brain knew he needed to go to class because finals were coming up and he was already struggling in biology. However, he didn't have the energy to force himself to go to class and knew that Obi Wan would help him out. Even if he failed, he could always retake it. Before he forgot, he called into work to ask for the day off because he wasn't feeling well and was granted the request. After getting the ok to not report to work, he put his phone on the dresser and drifted back off into sleep. The next time he woke up it was because he had to use the bathroom. While he was up, he decided to eat a little something before laying back down. His thoughts drifted to his mom who had begun her treatment. He tried to push the thoughts of that out of his mind because he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about the pain of possibly losing his mom. Obi Wan's face popped up in his mind and that calmed him down a bit. Obi Wan said he would always be there for him and Anakin knew that Obi Wan meant it. So far Obi Wan had helped him out so much and he was so grateful for him. Sleep took over again after a while and he slept for most of the afternoon. When he woke up and saw what time it was he also noticed a few messages from Obi Wan which were mostly him saying he loved him and told him to let him know if he needed anything. Anakin smiled as he saw the messages and knew Obi Wan wouldn't be offended for his lack of response. He turned his phone off and went back to sleep. When he woke up, it was a little after 6 in the evening and Obi Wan was coming in with a box of pizza. 

"Hi handsome," Anakin told Obi Wan with a smile.

"Hey," Obi Wan responded with a smile. "I hope you don't mind that I brought a pizza back for dinner." 

"Good. I'm starving," Anakin replied sitting up. Obi Wan joined him on the bed and was pulled in for a long kiss. "Thank you. I got your messages. I really appreciated them though I couldn't message you back. I do feel better in a way, before you ask. I will feel even better after eating this pizza. Thanks for bringing it back." 

"I'm glad you haven't eaten yet. I'm glad you feel better," Obi Wan told him giving his cheek a kiss. Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi Wan. 

"Not to sound annoyingly clingy but I did miss you today," Anakin told him as he rested his head on Obi Wan's shoulder. Obi Wan smiled. 

"Same here," Obi Wan said kissing his forehead. "Love you." 

Anakin let Obi Wan go so they could both eat the pizza. "How was your day Obi?"

"Classes were boring without you but you didn't really miss anything. Work was ok. Nothing too special happened today," Obi Wan responded with a shrug.

Anakin smiled at Obi Wan. "I've had alot of time to think and I really do want to take our relationship to the next level sometime soon. I know you're going to say something along the lines of I'm highly emotional and you might be right. I'm not saying we do it tonight or this week but what about sometime soon?"

"Soon. We can talk about it more later," Obi Wan promised. 

Anakin nodded. "That's fair." 

"It's not like I don't want to have sex with you. I want to make sure we're both in a good place emotionally before we do. I respect you too much to have sex with you right now. I know that's not easy to hear," Obi Wan said caressing Anakin's cheek.

"It's not and I know. You saying that just makes me love and respect you even more than I already do. Other guys might have taken advantage of my emotional vulnerability you know and you're not like that and I like that about you. Even if it is painfully frustrating," Anakin chuckled. 

"I know," Obi Wan responded by kissing the top of Anakin's head. Obi Wan disposed of the emtpy pizza box and cleaned up. "Do you want to shower first?"

"Nah, you can. Just try to save me some hot water," Anakin teased.

When Obi Wan got out of the shower, he laid on the bed beside Anakin who was currently flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch on TV. "It's all yours."

"And this is all yours," Anakin replied handing Obi Wan the remote before going to take a long hot shower. When he got out, Obi Wan had put in Anakin's favorite movie and was waiting for him to join him in bed. 

"I thought that if it was ok with you we could end your mental health day by watching your favorite movie and cuddling with your handsome boyfriend," Obi Wan told him with a smile. 

Anakin smiled and got comfortable in Obi Wan's arms. "That is definitely the perfect way to end the day. Thank you."

Obi Wan kissed his nose and they enjoyed the movie before going to sleep and going back to responsibilities the next morning.


	16. Long Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mental health day, Anakin goes back to living the life of a college student. but between work, school and the stress of his moms condition he is constantly stressed

Anakin was grateful for the mental health day because it gave him a chance to get some much needed rest physically/mentally/emotionally, but that didn't mean that he was ready to go back to work or classes, but he had no choice in the matter. Obi Wan was a big help especially when it came to finishing up end of the semester projects and prepping for finals. When he wasn't studying or working or in class, he was on the phone with his mom so much that his mom threatened to stop answering his calls if he called more than twice a day. Obi Wan was his rock and he wanted to be with him so badly, but knew Obi Wan was right about them needing to wait. Anakin was supposed to be reading his biology textbook but was too distracted by Obi Wan who was actually reading his book. After a few minutes of sensing he was being stared at, Obi Wan looked at Anakin who was lying in front of him. They were facing each other as they both read with their books in front of them. 

"Is something wrong," Obi Wan asked Anakin whose chin was resting on the textbook looking painfully sad. 

"I just feel so overwhelmed with everything," Anakin told him reaching out to touch Obi Wan's cheek. Obi Wan put his hand on top of Anakin's and let out a sigh. 

"Want to take a break?"

"A break doesn't sound bad. I could use a snack too," Anakin said, getting a sudden craving for popcorn. Anakin put a bag in the microwave and joined Obi Wan on the bed with the freshly popped bag once it was done. He settled in between Obi Wan's legs and smiled as Obi Wan wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Anakin's shoulder. 

"Want some," Anakin asked him holding the popcorn up to Obi Wan's mouth. Obi Wan accepted it. 

"Hey, if it helps, tomorrow is Friday. Tomorrow night we're going to have the night off from everything," Obi Wan told him softly.

Anakin nodded. "Yeah. Pizza and movie night with Ahsoka is becoming my new favorite tradition. I do wish I could go home but my mom told me not to."

"I know," Obi Wan told him softly, continuing to love on Anakin as he snacked on his popcorn. Obi Wan had declined any more and worked on trying to massage some of the stress out of Anakin who instantly began to feel better. 

"You are so good at this," Anakin whispered, feeling himself giving into the relaxation and putting stupid school and studying out of his mind. 

Obi Wan smiled and placed a kiss on the back of Anakin's head. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"More than a little better," Anakin replied feeling Obi Wan kiss him again. "I don't deserve someone as amazing as you."

Obi Wan chuckled. "Yes you do. We deserve each other and you have me. Through thick and thin I will be here." 

"I know," Anakin told him, moving reluctantly to position himself where he was facing Obi Wan. "I know." Anakin kissed him softly. Obi Wan kissed back and pulled Anakin on top of him as he laid back on the bed. They got caught up in kissing each other for about ten minutes before Anakin broke away. "I need a shower. I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed." He kissed the top of Obi Wan's forehead and went into the bathroom. Obi Wan sighed because he knew why Anakin quickly headed to the bathroom. He went back to studying as he waited for Anakin to quickly get out and then went to take his. When he got out he found Anakin already laying in bed. 

"You don't have to quit studying because of me," Anakin told Obi Wan as Obi Wan made to join him in bed. "I'm just really tired and stressed. It's not you. I promise. If it was you then I would have laid in my bed." 

Obi Wan laughed and gave Anakin a kiss goodnight before staying up another few hours to study. When he laid down, he immediately felt Anakin wrap his arms around him and he chuckled softly as Anakin got comfortable with him. Something he had noticed was that Anakin was extra clingy in bed when he was going through a tough time but Obi Wan didn't mind at all. 

Friday, once they were out of their 11:00 class, both were free until Monday. Anakin let out a happy sigh. "Obi Wan, I am so happy." 

"I hate to burst your bubble but we both have to start studying tomorrow," Obi Wan reminded him as they headed to the cafeteria to grab lunch.

"Ugh," Anakin whined. "Why bother to study?"

"Because we both want to pass our finals? I organized our study schedule so we would have enough time for leisure and studying," Obi Wan told him kissing his cheek. 

"I know. I just hate studying. I prefer homework because once you have that assignment, you can get it done and it's done. With studying, it never seems to stop. I feel like I have to study every minute even when I'm not studying. I hate the stress of studying," Anakin whined as they found a booth to sit in. 

"I know and I'm not fond of it either but we have to do it," Obi Wan said, being the voice of reason like he always was.

"I know," Anakin told him with a sigh. "I can't wait till finals are over and we can go home. The stress of finals and my mom even though she's doing fine, is becoming too much to bear. I didn't tell you but I skipped my 9:00 class yesterday to go to counseling. It did help and I'll be going on a regular basis next semester but now I'm all worked up again."

"I know," Obi Wan told him sadly. "I'm glad you went to counseling though and that it helped."

"I know you'll be a great counselor one day Obi Wan," Anakin told him with a smile. "And I'm glad that I have you to help me. It's not fair though that I feel like a burden."

"You're not a burden," Obi Wan interrupted.

"And I knew you were going to say that," Anakin told him with a laugh. "I do love you so much."

"Love you too Ani. I wish I could do more to help you out." 

"Don't worry about that. You are doing everything. Believe me. You are amazing," Anakin told him reaching over to take Obi Wan's hand and kiss it. 

After they ate, they went to their room and laid down, shivering. "I hate the cold," Anakin whined curling up under the blankets. 

"Same," Obi Wan replied pressing his cold nose to Anakin's. Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi Wan trying to get warm. Obi Wan ended up falling asleep which Anakin was happy about because he didn't get enough rest. Anakin waited until he was sure Obi Wan wouldn't get woken up by his movement before he reluctantly tore himself away so he could call his mom. 

"Hi Ani, I had no idea you would be calling me," Shmi told him sarcastically. All week, Anakin had called his mom at the same time. 

"Ha. How are you doing today mom?"

"I told you yesterday I am doing as well as can be expected given the circumstances and that hasn't changed. I did, however, meet a handsome guy today. He's slightly older than me but we got to talking and we have alot in common," Shmi told him happily. 

"What," Anakin yelled loudly, accidentally waking up Obi Wan who was so startled he fell off the bed. Anakin looked at his boyfriend who looked so startled and confused and couldn't help but laugh. Obi Wan glared at him. "So you're dating now?"

"Oh Anakin don't be ridiculous," Shmi told him as Obi Wan moved towards Anakin who pulled him close to him and softly kissed the top of his head. "I said I met a man today. No need to freak out about the possibility of us getting married. We haven't even been on a date yet." 

"Mother, this is not a time for jokes," Anakin scowled as Shmi laughed. 

"Oh honey, you need a sense of humor. Relax. We just became friends but there was a bit of flirting so who knows where this could lead."

"How did you meet?"

"I met him in a cancer support group. He has cancer as well, but he's in treatment and has a good chance of beating it like I do," Shmi told him, anticipating Anakin's correct reaction.

"So you're thinking about seeing someone who might die?"

"Oh Anakin, death can happen to anyone at any time," Shmi told him. "Don't get worked up over something that hasn't happened yet. I know you're stressed about the end of the semester and about me, but you need to relax and not worry so much. I know that's hard to do but please do try."

Anakin sighed and kissed Obi Wan's forehead softly. "Don't worry. I am trying. Obi Wan made us a study schedule that gives us plenty of time to study and relax without overdoing either." 

"Good. He's a great guy. I am going to let you go now because I am meeting this guy for dinner in a couple hours and I need to figure out what to wear. Have a good weekend Anakin. I will call you tomorrow," Shmi said, making it clear that if Anakin called her at any point the rest of the day that she would ignore it.

Anakin told her bye and looked at Obi Wan. "Sorry for waking you up. My mother apparently has a date." 

"I don't know how to respond to that without possibly upsetting you," Obi Wan told Anakin who let out a sigh. 

"Go ahead, I won't be upset. It's been a while since my mom has been on a date. I just wasn't expecting this on top of everything else but I'll deal with it because I have to. It's not my life and none of my business. Maybe it will be good for her if she has someone to support her as she goes through this difficult time. Someone who can be a bit more understanding than me," Anakin told him. 

Obi Wan took his hand in his and squeezed it. "All very true. Do try not to worry. I know it's difficult."

"It is." 

At 6:30 they headed to Ahsoka's and ended their long week with pizza and junk food as they watched movies and talked about how they were ready for the end of the semester. As Anakin and Obi Wan got comfortable on Ahsoka's couch, Anakin smiled at Obi Wan. "This was the perfect way to end the longest week ever. I know that after finals, I will be much less stressed." 

Obi Wan kissed his forehead. "Good. We'll get through it together."


End file.
